The Tragedy of King Oberon and Queen Titania
by hitsuzenbutterfly
Summary: Shortly after That Midsummer Night's Dream between those four mortals, we follow what happens in the Athenian Wood. Sixteen fairy murders have been committed. In the end, however, it'll be the King and Queen who'll face the most heartbreak of them all.
1. Warning Note

_The Tragedy of King Oberon and Queen Titania. _

Chapter One: Warning Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own William Shakespeare's masterpiece, _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Although the Great William Shakespeare has been deseased for over a hundred years, I think that it is proper to give him some of the credit. All other characters belong to me, including Angelo.**

* * *

It has been two years since the four lovers had suffered some terrible luck with the power of the love juice. Both Lysander and Hermia, and the bewitched Demetrius and Helena lived in comfortable homes, happy and without any drama of any sort. All four have become humble friends, even becoming close neighbors. Bottom and his crew were still dim-witted, creating ridiculous plays such as _Thromeo and Juliet, A Midwinter's Nightmare, _and the most foul, _Twelfth Knight. _However, their success was popular, since people currently loved to see these men try to make a fool of themselves. Thesus and Hippolyta were still madly in love, now with a son named Hippolytus, ruled Athens so well, that not a single enemy dared to enter city. Fortunately, in the land of fantasies and magic only humans would dream of, the Fairy King, Oberon, and the Fairy Queen Titania, finally made amends.

"Dear Titania, with our wounds from the past finally mended, shall we live together, once more?" asked King Oberon to his wife. The couple watched the stars, in a place where they danced and sung their lovely melodies in the darkest on night.

"That is fine, with me. For why shall we hate each other more? I still love you, dearly. Nothing would change that," replied Queen Titania, with a chuckle.

"Come, Titania. It is almost midnight. It is time to rest, let us leave this paradise below the stars," said Oberon. They were lead to their lovely Fairy Manor, which was invisible to the mortal eyne. With tall brick walls, many banquet rooms, comfortable beds and decoratively carved doors and windows, it was a suitable home for royalty.

"Mother, Father, welcome home," welcomed the Titania's changeling, Angelo. The boy, who deeply respected his "parents", bowed courteously. "Father" taught him how to fight and defend the innocent, and "Mother" taught him to be polite and gentle, making him quite popular among fairy girls.

"Son, why did you not retire to your bed earlier? 'Tis already midnight, all the good children are cuddling in their beds," replied Oberon, with a strict look on his face. Despite the changeling not being his own son, and the person who caused their fight long ago, he grew to love the boy.

"Oberon, please forgive the young lad, he is just merely excited about tomorrow, you know, the competition," Titania defended.

"Is this true, Angelo?" asked Oberon, looking intently at the boy.

"'Tis true, father, for I am a young one, who loves the sport of swords," replied Angelo.

"There is no need for formalities in a private place, son. Come; let us sing to you good night. Tomorrow is a big day," said Titania. The close-knit family walked down the corridors of their manor, which was also home to many other fairies in the forest.

"_The stars silently twinkle, as you lay your head on your pillow, murmuring good-night to your father and me. The day tires you, with eyelids drooping, and with loss of interest in the world. The dream world, awaits, good Angelo, are you willing to take their hand? Good-night Angelo says the moon. Good-night Angelo says the stars. Good-night son, says dear parents," _sung Oberon and Titania. With sweet kisses given to the tired boy, the couple went to their quarters to sleep.

"Can you believe that we have been fighting over him?" said Titania, chuckling and remembering what had happened two years earlier.

"Never. In addition, it was so childish; did you see the young ones? They did not even fly outside their homes because of our fighting. We may traumatize them even further if they see that once more," Oberon replied.

"Alas, that is in the past. The past is the past. The future is too far away. The present is a present, for we may decide what may happen next," replied Titania. "Good night, Oberon. I fair thee well throughout the night."

"As do I, love. Let the moon be our only night, in this enchanting wood. Good night, good night," said Oberon.

The next day, however, chaos came storming into the magical wood, with its loyal companion, fear, by it side.

Oberon, Titania, and Angelo awoke with the screams of other fairies.

"_Help! Help!" _cried the fairies. _"One is dead! One is dead!"_

The Fairy King and Queen quickly ran to the center of the chaos. Young fairies were everywhere, screaming and crying. The trio pushed aside the young ones to see a dreadful sight—a dead fairy. The color crimson, which all fairies disliked to a point, covered the young fairy. Her pale pure wings, so graceful, now were dreadfully still. In addition, the worst detail of all was that the fairy was but only a newborn.

Oberon kneeled down to feel the heart of the young newborn, in hopes of her on the brink of death, but it was dead. He then stood, and proclaimed, "The young one is dead. Her wings shall flutter no more, her lovely voice is now silent, and her heart is still. Does anyone know who had commited such a crime? Speak now, and I shall spare your life, sinner!"

"'Tis I, 'tis I! 'Twas me, my lord, my moldy lord!" shouted a fairy from the back of the crowd. The other fairies then turned appaled about what they had heard. "Blood stained my hands were, a scream was what I heard!"

A drunken fairy stood on top of a tree, trying to keep his balance, while holding a bottle of vodka.

"To take the life of another is to take the life of yours," Oberon said. "But since you are drunk, there may be the possibility that you may be mistaken." He motioned for one of the fairies to come and said, "Guard, take this fairy to the penitentiary. We must talk once he is sober."

The guard quickly then flew to the top of the maple tree were the fairy stood, and took him away to the penitentiary, while the fairy screamed and cursed.

"It seems it shall be a dark week here in this peaceful forest," Angelo whispered, wrapped in his Titania's arms.

"It may be," Oberon. "It may be."

Weeks passed, and the killer was still free. Fairies and gnomes hid in the trees, were the nymphs protected them, and the tears from the sky flooded the rivers. Fifteen murders of completely different fairies have been reported, even with the effort of the Fairy King and Queen.

"King! Queen! We have a letter from the killer!" yelled a guard, handing the crimson letter to Oberon.

_Dear Royal Family,_

_What worthless creatures you fairies are. You bring only "happiness" and "joy" to a world was clearly those traits are not existent. I am amused by your guards. How stupid they are! Honestly, I never knew this would be so easy. I shall not stop the killings until I have what I want. If you flee, I shall find you all, and if you do not, I shall still do what I was commanded to do. So please, Royal Family, do not flee, for it makes killing so much more easier. _

_I Mean Every Word,_

_A Creature of the Night _

"It had just arrived right now, suddenly appearing in black fairy dust," said the guard.

Oberon, for the first time, felt a sting of fear. _My people are in deep trouble… What can I do against this treat? _

"And to add to the situation, the letter came with a _heart _of a fairy, and for some reason, it was _still _beating," added the guard, "We have discovered it was from a new victim, making the total amount sixteen."

"Good work, guard," replied Oberon, "Please, let us rest. We need our rest."

"As you wish, my lord." The guard then walked briskly away. "Mother. Father. Will we have to flee?" asked Anglo, distressed that innocent lives were being taken. "Some of the fairies are moving to different forests."

"Nay, son. We shall not be cowards and let the fairies that refuse to leave the home of their ancestors without protection," replied Titania. "We shall remain standing."

"Are you sure, Mother?"

"She's right, son," replied a distraught Oberon. "We shall persevere."


	2. The Meeting of the Faires

_The Tragedy of King Oberon and Queen Titania._

Chapter Two: The Meeting of the Fairies of the Athenian Wood

**Disclaimer: I do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _William Shakespeare does, and you probably know that already.**

* * *

The forest of Athens, now crimson had suffered seventeen murders, from the "Murderer."

"Dear Fairies of Athens, I, as King of the wood, solemnly state that I and some of the elite guards are going to travel to the Northern Wood, where are allies lie. With their help, we may be able to defeat whatever has been killing our kin," proclaimed Oberon, "But do not worry, fellow fairies, for my wife," he gestured to Titania, "Shall protect you for the short time I shall be gone."

"King Oberon, please forgive if I may be rude, but I wonder why you have thought of the brilliant idea just recently. This is obviously the most logical way of taking care of the situation," complained Sneerblossum.

"Dear Sneerblossum, please, forgive us for our negligence. As you can see, seventeen innocent lives have been taken, and it has become so grave that we must now depend on others to help us. So please, forgive us if we may have offended, and hopefully this battle shall be ended."

"As you say, your _highness," _sneered Sneerblossum. "Exactly _why _did you have come to the conclusion that we must ask the Northern Wood for help? Is it that _your highness _has suddenly discovered that he is not invincible? Or is it that your _slaves _are dying so quickly that you must save them in order to have dinner?"

"_Excuse me! _This childish behavior shall not be tolerated! Do you not see that me and my husband that been tediously working on how to _save your lives _without any sleep? If you wish to be so rude and selfish, I suggest you leave the Athenian Wood," scolded Titania, with her brown eyes fuming.

"Fairies of the Athenian Wood, please, excuse the rude Sneerblossum, and I am afraid that our Forest Meeting shall come to a close, for it is already midnight," stated Angelo, "It is time for us to sleep, and pray for good fortune."

"Good fortune?! Look at them, those _liars!" _bellowed Sneerblossum, "They only wish to deceive us, so that they may flee to the safe Northern Wood!"

"_Enough, Sneerblossum! _Shut your trap or we shall behead your ungrateful mind!" bawled King Oberon.

The crowd of fairies suddenly turned violent, and shouted vulgar comments, some agreeing with Oberon, and others agreeing with Sneerblossum the fairy.

"_Go, Sneerblossum! Represent what we know!"_

"_Die Oberon, die Oberon the Coward! Death is what you deserve!"_

"_Do not forget about the Queen and the human changeling! Death to them as well!" _

"_Fools! Be quiet! Have you all lost your minds? Oberon shall help us!"_

"_Or he shall deceive! He shall lie, lie as always, and lie forevermore!"_

"_ENOUGH!" _cried Titania. "The Forest Meeting is now finished! I command all fairies to return to their homes immediately!"

"And if we do not, Wicked Titania?" shot Sneerblossum.

"Then they shall fear my wrath! Enough! Everyone, go to your respective homes _now,"_ yelled Titania. "Oh look, Sneerblossum, the sky has suddenly turned overcast. It would be _rather unfortunate _if one were to hit your tiny pea brain."

"Fine! Fine! I shall leave the wretched place," cried Sneerblossum, afraid of the consequences. He then quickly flew away into the dark stormy night, and was followed by a small group of fairies who were biting their thumbs at the Royal Family.

"Do not worry, Fair Royal Family, I still place my trust in you all," complimented Peaseblossom.

"As do I," piped Puck.

"Thank you, dear Peaseblossom and Puck. I am glad that we have not lost all of friends," replied Oberon, distraught over what had happened. "Please, my friends, rest in your homes now."

"Of course," answered Peachblossom and Puck, and then quickly flying away, knowing their masters were upset.

_Three Days Later _

"Angelo, please, listen. Stay here," said Oberon.

"Nay, father. I want to go with you," replied Angelo pleadingly.

"Please, Angelo, please stay here in the Wood. I may need your help over here," said Titania. "Listen to your father."

"Please, Mother and Father. Let me go, for I have never seen what it is like in the Northern Wood," begged Angelo.

"No--"

"Fine, fine. Let the boy have his way," Oberon replied, "I know that the boy is too stubborn to reason."

"Yes—Eerr.. I mean thank you, Father," said Angelo.

"Okay then, son, I shall let you go with your father to the Northern Wood. It would actually be a good experience for you," said Titania, giving up to her son's begging.

"Thank you, Mother," said Angelo, hiding his glee with a courteous bow.

"Attention, Guards of the Athenian Wood, we are about to leave the area. Please contact us immediately if anything wrong may happen. Come, Puck, Angelo," announced Oberon to his guards and people.

"Yes, dark master?" asked Puck.

"Be prepared to leave. I must say good bye to Titania," replied Oberon.

"Aye, sir."

The king then walked towards his wife, who quickly gave her husband a loving embrace.

"I fear your safety, dear, as well as Angelo's," she whispered, trying to hold her crystal tears. "Please, be safe. For my sake."

"Of course my dear, of course. We shall," replied Oberon. He then turned away, and commanded, "Come, Puck and Angelo. It is time to depart."

"Yes, sir," replied both Puck and Angelo, already saddled on white stallions, since the Northern Wood's barrier would slice their wings off.

"We are off!" cried Oberon, and the trio then galloped to the Northern Wood, where hopefully their answer to their problem shall be solved.

The area between the Athenian Wood and the Northern Wood was beautiful, with gleaming waterfalls, tall pine trees, and mountains that could reach the sky, however, two hours later into their trip, the ground would be a dark crimson.

"I say we rest here. It is already dark," suggested Angelo, knowing his stallion was already tired.

"I agree with the strange human boy, we should stop here," agreed Puck.

"Nay, we shall keep on going," said Oberon. "And that is my final judgment."

'_It seems that the path to the Northern Wood was longer than I expected. However, my goal was to arrive there and then rest. And we __shall__ meet that goal. My people comes before my health,' _thought Oberon.

Angelo silently moved towards Puck, and whispered, "We should tell him that our horses are getting tired."

"Nay. When my lord says 'that is my final judgment' he _means _that it is," hissed Puck. "And just because you are his 'son' does not give you higher power, mortal."

"Who died and gave you the power to judge me?" jeered Angelo.

"Why should I listen to a changeling?"

"Perhaps the great 'Robin Goodfellow' is not as good as he was named."

"Perhaps the _human _should stop talking. Do you not know your mouth resembles that of a donkey?"

"Enough, you two! Angelo! Puck! I thought you were mature enough to handle riding on a horse. Perhaps I was wrong," scolded an irritated Oberon.

After the scolding of Puck and Angelo, an awkward silence followed. Puck and Angelo glared at each other, while Oberon paid only attention to the road ahead. Despite Oberon's constant hissing to 'go faster', the night grew so dark that the horses could see only darkness. The calming moon and the dancing stars were hidden by dark, ominous clouds.

"I guess it is time to rest now," announced Oberon, as his stallion soon collapsed out of exhaustion once he got out of the saddle.

"Of course," replied Angelo sarcastically, and thought, _the horses would not have been so tired if Father had just listened to me. Stupid Puck. He got me in trouble. _

"Absolutely, master of the night," said Puck. _Stupid Human! Always thinking that he is higher than me. Lord, what fools these mortals be! _

As everyone got to their sleeping positions, they made sure that the horses were secure, and that the magical barrier surrounding them was strong, since fairies and mortals were the most vulnerable from the creatures of the darkest nights.

_Guiding stars, those who helps us throughout our troubles__—where are you all? _Thought the distraught King of the Athenian Wood, tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. _Perhaps a lovely dream shall comfort me. _And thus, the king fell asleep.

Puck, as usual, fell asleep immediately. After all, being mischievous and loyal to his master did take a lot of energy from the youthful fairy.

The trio dreamt of sweet dreams. Oberon dreamt of peace within the Athenian Wood, while the mischievous Puck dreamt of throwing lightning bolts at poor Angelo, for Angelo's "treachery".


	3. Angelo's Dream

_The Tragedy of King Oberon and Queen Titania. _

Chapter Three: Angelo's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _William Shakespeare does. Not me. Aww.**

* * *

"_Huzzah! I won!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. I had just won a game of chess against his father, the __King__. _

"_Ah! I have been defeated! Oh woe! Oh woe!" joked Oberon as he lovingly patted my hair._

"_Father, I must inquire—will I ever rule the Athenian Wood?" I asked. _

_Father gave me a weird look. I could not have told if he was angry or upset. However, it was neither. "Son, you are too young to think of such things. Childhood is about laughter, fun, and growth of knowledge and the body. Why do you ask?"_

_I decided to let the cat out of the bag. "Well, Puck keeps on teasing me that I am a 'changeling' … And that I will never gain the throne."_

_I sighed. Normally, a parent would have just comforted an upset child, but instead, his face turned cherry red with anger. "Puck?! Puck has done such a horrible thing? How disgraceful! I shall talk to him immediately! I shall have his head—"_

"_Father, there is no need for such punishment," I said, knowing that he never broke his promises. _

"_Fine, fine. You show too much mercy," he said, "A sign of a good king. Carefully analyze the situation before you make any decisions. Especially punishments."_

"_Of course. I already know that, Father."_

"_I know. I trust you son, to make good decisions, okay? Try not to pick a fight with Puck. He knows no better." _

"_Enough, you two! Angelo! Puck! I thought you were mature enough to handle riding on a horse. Perhaps I was wrong," scolded an irritated Oberon, during their ride to the Northern Wood._

_I must have made Father so mad… I feel so guilty, yet, I do not. Puck deserved to be in more trouble than me. He started it. Not me. I did not start that fight. I did not deserve to have my name hissed by my Father's dear words. _

"_**You are right son." **_

"_Mother…? Is that you?"_

"_**What do you mean 'is that you'? It is me."**_

"_Sorry.. But I thought you where back in the Athenian Wood, making sure that everything was alright."_

"_**Relax. A mother deserves the right to see her son whenever she wants. Do you not agree, Angelo?"**_

"_No! Of course not, Mother! I love you. I love you so much."_

"_**I know. I love you dearly as well. Is there something troubling you?"**_

"_Yes.. In fact, Robin Goodfellow got me into a fight again in front of Father, and he saw. He was so angry at me."_

"_**Do not worry. Come, embrace me, and I shall sing you a lullaby, so that you may forget your troubles for a while."**_

_I moved closer to my Mother, laying my head on her soft thighs, "Sing to me, Mother. So that I may forget.. Only a short time… So that I may forget the pains of life for a while.." _

"_**The stars silently twinkle, as you lay your head on your pillow, murmuring good-night to me.." **__my mother softly sang, stroking my hair lovingly. _

"_**The day tires you, with eyelids drooping, and with loss of interest in the world.." **__my Mother continued, massaging my face, trying to destroy my stress._

"_**The dream world, awaits, good Angelo, are you willing to take their hand..?" **__her soft hands then moved to my neck, touching it softly with her fingers._

"'_**Good-night Angelo', says the moon," **__My mother.. How divine.. She stroked my neck so softly… No. Something is wrong… I.. Can't breathe… _

"'_**Good-night Angelo' ,says the stars," **__Mother…? What are you doing? You're.. Nails.. Are like claws… Why…? Why are you doing this to me..?_

'_**Good-night son,' I say." **__"Mother… Why?" My mother looked down on me, her full lips in a cruel smile, as her claws pierced my neck. _

" _**I love you."**_

_Wait… The face changed… This was not her.. She would never do this kind of sin. I felt the blood tickle my body, and my vision.. Was getting fuzzy. I whispered, "Who… Are you?"_

"_**A person sent by your real father, dear Prince." **_

_Breathing.. So hard… Could not take it anymore… Goodbye. _

"_**Lord, what fools these mortals be. Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind. Therefore, cupid is painted blind… Love between child and mother, how strong it must be." **_

_The woman then looked at the boy, whose eyes were closed shut. His heart was silent, and his warmth has suddenly grown cold. She gazed at the child, with her crimson red eyes, and acknowledged that by looking at him, he had a bright future ahead. __**"Sorry, child. That was what I was ordered to do." **_

"_Angelo!" _cried Oberon. It was the middle of the night, and he was woken by the scream of his son. He rushed to Angelo's side, to see the boy's throat clawed out. Accursed scarlet stained the king's hands, as he cradled his son in his arms.

"Lord. I am sorry. The barrier… It must have broken while we were asleep and I.. I did not detect it.. A creature of the night must have come…" Robin whispered, sorrowful for the boy. Sure, they did fight very often, but deep, deep, _deep, _down in the fairy's heart, he did respect him, and loved him as an honorable friend and prankster.

"It is fine, Puck. I… _Just loved him so much. _I suppose that is the feeling that mortals feel when they lose someone…"

"Mortals are creatures that eventually die, my lord. I am sorry, but that is the truth—"

"_How dare you say such rash things! Do not say such things about the unnatural death of my child. He did not die of old age, and he did not die of disease. He died of a murder! How can that relate to the death of my only son?!" _cried Oberon, and for the first time, tears rolled his soft cheeks. He cradled his son in his arms, "Angelo.. Angelo.. Angelo.."

"Forgive me… I was so rash.. I.. I'm sorry.." The fairy then looked at Angelo's face, now serene.

"No.. Forgive me, dear Puck, I am.. Just frustrated, so angry.. Yet.. So sad," confessed Oberon. "I wonder.. Do mortals also feel this complexity?"

"I suppose… Those mortals do feel that way."

"Come, Puck. Let us go back to the Athenian Wood. I must tell Titania at once," commanded Oberon, with his voice not having that certain fierceness.

"Of course," replied Puck, as he helped the dead body of Angelo on to the white stallion.

The ride back to the Athenian Wood was quiet, not because there was a fight, but because they wanted to remember the boy that they had once known, and had suddenly died last night, knowing he is just little above their heads right now.

__________________________________________

It was a cool night in the country of India, faraway from the magical land of Athens. A king anxiously waited for someone, walking back and forth upon his balcony.

All of a sudden, the person he was waiting for appeared, in a gust of wind. "Well, did you do the job?" asked the Indian King.

"_**Of course I did. I never go back on my promises," the Mistress of Spiders said, stroking her long locks of blonde hair, while her eight hairy legs kept her standing. "Where is the delicacies that you promised me?" **_

"Before I give them to you, tell me. How did you get revenge on the wretched creatures who took my son fifteen years ago? What torture?" asked the Indian King, with a sadistic smile.

"_**Ah, mortal. Be not so demanding, for I can kill you with a single stroke of my sharp claws," warned the Mistress of Spiders. She then continued, "It was relatively easy. The creatures that had taken your son were fairies."**_

"Fairies? Are you kidding me?" the Indian King then chuckled.

"_**This is your second warning. Disturb me once again, and I shall kill you." the Mistress hissed. **_

"Sorry. What were you saying, my Mistress?"

"_**Well, I thought it would be fun to mess around with the fairies… So I killed exactly fifteen of them. I did not care about their age or their gender, but it was very, very fun. I got the king, queen, and your son so mad… I believe that I caused some fairies to revolt against them. Ha!" the Mistress then chuckled, with her white fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "This caused the king and your son to go to the 'Northern Wood' to get help… Ha ha ha ha! They are such idiots, they act like you mortals… No offense." **_

"Go on.."

"_**The trio**__**—a fairy, the king, and your son—cast a barrier to protect them, but it was so weak I was able to sweep in, and enter your son's dreams… Where I… Killed him."**_

"_Dear Mistress of Spiders, this was not what I asked for! I asked for revenge, but not the death of my own son!" _cried the Indian King, stomping his foot on the cement.

"_**Ah, but you just wanted revenge, naïve one. You claimed, 'I want revenge against those who had taken my son.', and I listened to that. I killed fifteen fairies, from their own wood." the Mistress replied, annoyed. **_

"_But that still does not answer my question! Why did you kill my son?!"_

"_**That is simple, stupid one. As a strong woman for many centuries, I developed the ability to see the minds of men all alike I could see everything**__**—their thoughts, their lovers, their greed, their lust—everything. I now ask you this; why do you want the son that you share with a mistress, whom you supported for seventeen years before her death?"**_

"_I love her. I love her so much. Those fairies did not deserve him." _

"_**Jealousy, hatred, love, lust, and greed are the causes and answers to all questions. How pathetic you mortals be. You all have to be complex," she said. "It makes me sick."**_

"_It still does not give you the right to pass judgment on my son! How dare you! You vile, no good, evil witch who should burn__—!"_

The Indian King did not dare finish his words, for he knows that saying those insults towards a woman like her will only have one result.

"_**You have irritated me too much." **_The Mistress the quickly impaled the Indian King with her magical claws, with great precision. The claws had pierced the vile heart of the Indian King, who then collapsed to stain the floor a painful red. _**"These mortals make me so sick." **_


	4. The Truth

_The Tragedy of King Oberon and Queen Titania. _

Chapter Four: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _William Shakespeare does, okay?**

_With the rain hiding Oberon's tears and drowning of Puck's happiness, the ride felt like an eternity._ The sky, dark and cloudy, was pouring water on the poor souls beneath, and nearby trees was drenched. The animals, of the forest area between the Athenian and Northern Wood, knew that fairies suffering from great melancholy were a sad sight, and therefore hid themselves among the bushes, watching secretly.

"Perhaps we should stop now?" asked Puck, his hair soaked in the rain.

"No, we are about two miles away from home. We should continue, for the sake of my son. I know that he would have wanted to go home immediately," stated Oberon, with his voice monotonous.

The rest of the ride was silent, with the sound of the rain and the hooves of the horses making noise. On a separate horse, Oberon's son slept, never to awake again, with his blood staining the body of the white stallion, causing Oberon to gaze once more at the boy, with his heart aching Puck, uncharacteristically, did not do anything at all, simply looking at the road ahead, thinking only of their lost comrade.

After a dull twenty minutes, Oberon and Puck returned, to meet the concerned faces of fellow fairies.

"What's wrong?" asked Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed in union, noticing Oberon and Puck's grave faces.

"A death of a good boy," Puck replied.

"The death of my boy," Oberon added.

"Oh my! Please, let us take the body of him, we shall lift him from your troubles," said Peaseblossom, as it called help from other fairies to help lift Angelo from the stallion he was laying on.

"Nay, dear fairies. Leave him be. I must tell my wife about this," commanded Oberon. "By the way, did anything wrong happen while we were gone?"

"No," said Peaseblossom.

"Nay," said Cobweb.

"Of course not!" said Moth.

"Not at all," said Mustardseed.

"That is good to hear," replied Oberon. "Please, let me go talk to my wife. Puck, come with me as well. I may need support."

"As you wish, my lord," replied Puck.

The Fairy King and his loyal servant continued to walk towards the Fairy Manor, where Titania was. The waved at the fairies who welcomed them back from their journey.

As Oberon's gloved hand reached for the elegant doorknob of their grand entrance of the manor. _My heart is already in pieces. How can I shatter her heart like this?_

Oberon entered the manor with assistance from Puck, who opened the door. Oberon had his son in his hands, with the wound on his neck cleaned.

"Welcome Oberon and Puck! How are you—" Titania's eyes widened. She dropped the glass cup she was holding, and it shattered into a million pieces, but she did not care, and rushed to her son's side immediately. _"What happened?" _

"He… He is gone, Titania. Gone forever…" revealed Oberon, as he gave the body of Angelo to his wife. "I am so sorry… So sorry, so sorry, so sorry.." he murmured into his son's ear, for the seventh time, hoping that his son would him from above.

Titania just stroked her son's hair, with her eyes producing crystal tears. _"Do you know who is to blame?" _

"No, my lady. We were ambushed while we were asleep, and a creature of the night must have come, and broke our barrier," explained Puck.

"I understand," replied Titania, and "At least, he got the reward of being in the stars."

Titania collapsed to the floor, sobbing violently, with Oberon trying to comfort her, while Puck felt a small tear fall.

"_King! Queen! We have another letter from the Murderer!" _screamed the guard as he stumbled into a scene of great melancholy.

"_Go away! Leave us be!" _cried Titania, trying to push him away. Oberon restrained her from punching the guard, and said, "Give me the letter, and please leave the room."

The guard, traumatized from the Fairy Queen's sudden outburst, gave the letter to the Fairy King, and immediately left the room in fear.

Oberon quickly removed the ribbon from the letter, revealing a note in the handwriting of the murder.

_Dear Royal Family,_

_What I have been commanded to do has already been accomplished. I was ordered to kill your son, "Angelo", well, at least, that was my interpretation. Let me start from the beginning—your "son" was supposed to be the prince to a far away kingdom in India. His real father is angry, and was angered when he found out that his "son" was actually a "fairy replacement", and beheaded him with his sword, not listening to its pleas for forgiveness. He did not care for the good times that he had spent thinking that the fairy replacement was his son. For some odd reason, he had somehow gained three wishes from Poseidon—perhaps he had stolen it from Theseus, or from someone else more deserving. He spent his first two wishes for money and glory, which he undeservingly got. The third wish was that he wanted revenge for the creatures that had killed or kidnapped his son. Immediately, I was summoned, and I had to do the sin of it. Believe me, killing those sixteen fairies was absolute fun, but with the blood of a pure child on my hands, I must seek some sort of atonement. I thought of this—included in this letter is a star. Put in under the full moon, and it shall grant one wish—with no constraint whatsoever. _

_Happy Wishing,_

_The Mistress of Spiders. _

"Wait! There is a full moon tonight," stated Puck, holding the star in his hands.

"Please, Oberon, we must do this, so that we may wish to see our son resurrect our son once more, and so that we may live happy lives once again,—" said Titania.

"Nay. We shall not rob our son's pleasure in Heaven. Perhaps they do not accept people who have gone before," interrupted Oberon. He then added, "And besides, this could all be a cruel trick by this 'Mistress of Spiders'. Who knows? Probably that star shall awaken and kill us all with its heat."

"No, I do not think so," added Puck. "The sin of killing another is a great sin indeed. The sin of killing a fairy or a child is the killing of an innocent creature, and therefore, one who does that is cursed for the rest of their lives. And I do not believe that the Mistress of Spiders would be stupid enough to reject doing such a sin, and would be punished in various ways for eternity."

"Excellent, Good Puck! Think of that, Oberon," exclaimed Titania. "I want to see my son."

"Fine then," Oberon stated, "However we shall not rob our son of his pleasure in Heaven as I have stated before. Instead we should wish that we see him one last time, and then he shall go back where he lives now."

"I agree," answered Puck.

"Fine, I agree to the constraint. We shall go at midnight, when most of the fairies are asleep," replied Titania.

"Then, with all agreed, let us go see if the Mistress of Spiders was talking the truth," announced Oberon.

Later that night, while most fairies were asleep, the trio enacted their plan, as they all climbed the highest hill were the most moonlight shone.

Oberon held the star to the moon, while Puck and Titania only gazed in amazement. The star started to glow, as it absorbed more light. The star changed its appearance of a star to the shape of a phoenix.

With a loud deep voice, the phoenix spoke. _**"What is your wish?"**_

"We wish to see my son, Angelo, once again," replied Oberon, with his voice as strong as his courage.

The bird widened its eyes in surprise. _**"Why not resurrect him instead? It seems more reasonable."**_

"No, we do not wish for Angelo to lose his happiness in the sky for more than a few minutes."

"_**Ah, so the Mistress was right. You are truly naïve people**__**—but I find the wish quite admirable. I shall grant it."**_

"Thank you, bird of flame," said Titania.

"_**No, thank you, for making the young boy happy." **_The glowing phoenix then suddenly disappeared.

All three fairies were silent, anticipating what would happen next.

"_Mother! Father! Puck!" _cried a familiar voice from behind them.

They all returned, to find Angelo with the phoenix perched on his shoulder. He was glowing a pale white, indicating he had moved on.

"Son!" yelled Oberon and Titania in union, giving him a loving embrace. Puck stood in the background, smiling at the happy family reunion.

"How is it up there?" asked Titania, kissing Angelo's cheeks about a thousand times.

"Great, really great," replied Angelo, "It is like paradise up there in Heaven."

"I am glad that it is," said Oberon. "So… I am assuming that you know the truth that we have kept from you ever since you were born…"

"I know now. I saw that letter."

"Are you angry at us?" asked a concerned Titania.

"No, I am not. I am… Just happy that you cared about me that much that didn't want to hurt my feelings like that," said Angelo, "I am just glad that you also stole me away to this wonderful wood, rather than I being stuck in that castle with a father like that."

"Thank you, son. Thanks for understanding," said Oberon.

"No. Thank you for teaching me to understand before I act."

A smile crept upon Oberon's face. "You're the best son a father could ask for."

"And also the best son a mother could ask for," interjected Titania, who was still kissing her son.

"_**I believe it is time for the reunion to stop. The Man in the Sky wants his new one back," **_said the phoenix.

Angelo started to disappear, and Oberon and Titania embraced their son one last time.

Puck, who had been silent for most of the time, yelled, "Going to miss you, mortal!"

"Yes. I am going to miss you too, Robin," replied Angelo.

"You are the best enemy a fairy like me can ever get."

"Annoying as well?"

"Of course."

"Good bye, Puck. You were a good person."

"Good bye, Angelo!" yelled Puck, as a single tear rolled down his face.

In only a few seconds more, Angelo had disappeared, along with the phoenix. The wind strongly blew, and the trees started to dance. The stars were still twinkling in the sky, their light now as bright as the moon. The moon, full and bright, lit the way home, along with the guiding stars.

"Look! I think a star is born!" yelled Puck, as he noticed an ultra bright star beside the moon that has never been there before. Instead of glowing a bright white, it shined of yellow, putting it apart from the other stars.

"All stars need a name, every single one," said Titania, in her husband's arms.

"Let us name it Angelo," suggested Oberon.

"I can agree with that," said Puck and Titania.

"Come, let us all go, we must go back to the Fairy Manor and sleep good dreams," commanded Oberon.

The trio then left the hill, and headed towards the Fairy Manor.

_The End. _

* * *


End file.
